


Ways to say "I love you"

by Electric_Princess96



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Princess96/pseuds/Electric_Princess96
Summary: Saizo returns from a mission late one night and is surprised to find an unlikely person waiting up for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the potential this couple had so I felt I had to try my hand at writing something for them.

“Hello”  
The words leave her lips before she actually fully registers what’s happening. The word feels heavier than a simple greeting should. Although considering the circumstances surrounding the war efforts no one in camp would blame her for breaking from her usual cold exterior in favour of showing genuine surprise or relief. Even if it was only for a moment.

It’s late and she’s been awake for hours now, fatigue already starting to set in. Having only returned from her mission a couple hours ago, normally such swift return would equal a quick trip to the bath house and then bed, so as to be fully rested for whatever the next day holds.  
But today found the young assassin up well past the changing of the day, despite the fact exhaustion was making her eyelids heavy and her head foggy.

The reason for this stood in front of her now, equally as exhausted but no less deadly in his worn out state; Saizo seemed momentarily surprised to find his fellow assassin awake at this hour and mindlessly sitting alone in the Mess Hall.

If he was being honest with himself he expected to find Oboro in here since the Spear Fighter has a habit of working herself till she passes out and needs Hinata’s or Lord Takumi’s help to be returned to her quarters so she can sleep in an actual bed.  
Beruka on the other hand did not strike Saizo as the sort to be busy at work in the Mess Hall late at night, nor is she the type to address him first, especially not so casually, neither of them were particularly good at that despite the time they have spent together recently.

“Why are you awake?”  
The voice was rough from lack of use over the past couple hours, but that didn't seem to bother him too much “You will be useless to Lady Camilla if you wear yourself out, be gone and sleep."  
"I don’t need any assistance getting myself cleaned up, if that is what you're worried about”.

“I merely wished to be the first to know the details of your mission, I am to lead an attack from the air come morning and your information could be of use to me”.

“You will find out the details tomorrow at the strategy meeting like everyone else, I am tired and wish to sleep tonight and you would be wise to do the same”.

Despite his harsh words his voice was soft.  
After all, he knew she was staying up for more than just information. The young Wyvern Rider's face had shown relief for a split second when she had greeted him. Saizo had noticed this more and more between the two and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t somewhat enjoy having someone whom he could relate to, someone who knew what it felt like to ask if this will be the night you don't return home.

Admittedly he had his brother but he always felt like he wanted to shield Kaze from that side of their lives rather than burden him with it. That was not a problem with Beruka. Already firmly entrenched in the lifestyle of a killer, she could not leave it even if she wanted to.

The red haired ninja was also no stranger to stayed up the nights he knew she was out late on a mission, merely to make sure his allies returned home safely. Although he was careful not to be caught unlike the girl in front of him now.

“We both need sleep, go and rest."  
Saizo told her.  
"I will get cleaned up”

Turning to leave, he doesn’t see but rather hears her getting up from the table and making her way towards him, towards the exit.  
Saizo knows she could be silent if she wished, and were it anyone else she was with he knows she would be as quiet as her fatigued state would allow her.  
It was something he noticed more as their time together became less like staring competitions and more like actual interaction between two people with the potential for a genuine friendship. Well as close to a friendship as two broken individuals such as them, could ever hope to find.

Neither of them felt like they had to be completely on guard. They had an unspoken agreement to look out for one another on and off the battlefield and it comforted and terrified Saizo in equal measure.

“Oh, Beruka”  
He hears her stop but he doesn’t look at her instead starting to make his own way towards the Bath Houses so he can clean up before retreating to bed himself.  
“Hello*”.

Saizo was a man of few words, but what few words he did speak, he made sure they meant something.  
_*I’ll always return safely, so long as I know you're waiting for me._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any real published work so be gentle and any tips and pointers would be appreciated.


End file.
